Private and public organizations issue credentials to persons, for example, to signify completion of a set of requirements, membership in a particular group, permissions and/or authorizations that have been conferred to such persons, etc. Persons may use the credentials to verify completion of the set of requirements, membership in the particular group, possession of such permissions and/or authorizations, etc.